Leaving Sunnydale
by Yume142
Summary: Okay.. This is a story I have created about Willow and Spike trying to get away from Sunnydale. They ended up in L.A. The rest of the scoobie sets out insearch for them not knowing that they r welcomed by the L.A. family.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters from the series of Angel and the Buffy the vampire slayer.

My first Angel fiction. So be kind

OOoooOOoooOOooo

"Angel Investigation, we help the helpless"

"Cordelia?"

"Willow?" Cordelia Chase frowned upon hearing the urgency of the voice. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing" trying to assure the seer but failed miserably, "it's just that spike and I need to get away from Sunnydale"

"Sunny hell you mean!" a voice in the background was heard.

"Oh..." when the feeling of relief washed over her, she finally let a smiled graced her beautiful face. "You were thinking of coming here?"

"If that's okay with you guys?"

"Sure" then a thought came to mind, "does Buffy knows?"

"Oh no!" Willow instantly answered. "She'd kill us if she knew"

"Why is that?" puzzled at her statement. 'What's going on here?' Cordelia questioned herself.

"Long story, I'll tell you later" sounding tired.

"You better girl" Cordelia teased to lighten the mood of the conversation, "I'm in need of a good gossip here!"

Willow laughed at the attempt. 'She has changed a lot since she left' Willow thought with a smile.

As they finalised the details of their arrivals, they said their goodbyes.

ooooo

"So luv?"

"What?"

"What did peaches have to say about this?"

Willow rolled her eyes at the question, "Stop worrying about him".

"Why the hell not?" Spike glared at him.

"'Cause Cordelia will talk reason with him," with a grin she added, "plus I won't let him do anything to you"

He arched an eyebrow and a mischievous grin formed onto his lips, "Is that so, luv?"

"Yup", as her eyes sparkled, "I sure won't"

ooooo

"You what!" a voice blasted from the basement, jarring the people in the lobby form their tasks.

Cordelia sighed and informed her boss yet again of their arriving guests. "I told Willow that she and Spike can crash here for awhile"

"I understand Willow," trying to understand Cordy's reasoning, "but Spike?"

"What's wrong with Spike?"

"He's Spike!"

"Argh, you're insufferable!"

"Look, Cordy..." Angel tried to explain.

"No! You look!" Cordelia was pissed, and Angel knew. "They needed a place to get away and so they chose here, now deal with it" Cordelia said with finality"

Angel sighed and just inclined his head in agreement. Getting on his seer's bad side was not something he wanted to do right now.

"Okay then, now that's done let's get on with the training," a devilish smile was now present on the beauty that is Cordelia.

Angel smiled back, knowing that things were getting interesting but at the back of his mind he couldn't shake off the weird feeling that something was coming. Something bad.

OOoooOOoooOO

Well I hope you like it. Or at the very least find it interesting. If you do, please do review. If you like it then I'll continue but if you don't then I'll just stop right here. Thank you for taking time reading it.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Okay, I've decided to put up another chapter just to see it going. I just realized that the first fic doesn't give much ground for you to decide if you like it or not. He he…

Just to set the record straight. Willow and Spike are together and Buffy hates it. Willow never turned gay. Spike did fall for Buffy at first but then Willow helped him through his loneliness. Is this explanation okay for you all?

OOoooOOoooOO

"So s'is it luv?"

"Yup"

The two looked up the large building in front of them. Spike looked suspiciously at the worn out hotel. "Is it stable?"

"Stable enough for them to work in" Willow answered with a grin. "Come on, lets go in"

"Whateva, luv," as he took her hand in his and walked towards the building. "The sooner we get this over with, the better". With that Willow just giggled at his attitude of indifference.

ooooo

Pieces of shredded paper lay on the floor. The tension and anger was building up. Million questions rose up and were left unanswered. 'How could she do this? Why? When did all this began?'

Thoughts ran through Buffy's mind as she recalled back on what the letter has said.

_Buffy,_

_If you're reading this then you already know I've left. I know you don't understand why I'm doing this, but I don't expect you to. I love Spike and you can't change that fact. I know it's hard for you to except this but it's true. I can't live without him in my life. You pushed Spike away just as Oz pushed me. We found each other due to the absence of another and we're not going to let this chance go. You can't tear us apart, and if you try, we'll fight you. Don't bother searching for us. Tell the others goodbye for me okay?_

_You're old friend,_

_Willow _

"How could she do this!" Buffy asked out loud. "How can she fall for him! It's just wrong!"

Buffy kept pacing her room. She can't get the picture of Willow, her best friend, together wit Spike, the guy who was obsessed with her. "He said he loved me!" Buffy yelled as she punched what ever was closes to her, which was her closet mirror.

She watched as it shattered. The pain throbbing at her hand went unnoticed to her. Her mind was elsewhere at the moment. She needed to do something, but what she didn't know. She needed Willow back, she needed Spike back. She needed them both back for things to be back to normal. As normal as it could get anyways.

Not long during her frustration a thought came to mind. 'Angel!' She thought. 'He would know how to find them', as that realization came through to her a smile finally replaced the frown she once wore. Angel would definitely help her find them; he would do anything for her. With that everything was decided, she'll go to L.A. and get Angel to help her find the so called love birds and drag them back.

As Buffy set's her mind in paying a visit to the Fang Gang in L.A. Willow and Spike was just about to face them.

There they stood at the doorway taking everything in. It has been a while since Willow came to visit but Spike had a major surprise look on his face. The interior of the hotel looked way better then he expected. Everything looked clean apart from a few mess on the front desk. Though it had the late 80's vibe going on, it still seemed like a cosy place to stay.

"May I help you?" A petite dark brunette noticing them as she came out of the office.

"Hi, is Angel or Cordelia around?" Willow answered her. "They're expecting us"

"Oh! Are you friends of theirs?" The girl perked up. When the two nodded the girl's smiled widened a bit more. "They should be up in a little while"

Not long after the words came out, voices were heard from the basement door. "I kicked your butt and you know it!"

"You didn't, I just made you think you did"

"Whatever," Cordelia retorted back as she opened the door to a puzzled Willow, a grinning Spike and a Cheery Fred.

"Willow! I thought you said you'll be arriving tomorrow"

"I know" Willow answered hesitantly, "but the traffic was better then I expected".

"Oh, well at least you made it here in one piece" Cordy stated Behind her Angel had one of his arms around her shoulders. He just inclined his acknowledgment to Willow and glared at Spike. Just as he eyed Spike, he noticed their joined hands.

Cordy too noticing their linked hands just arched an eyebrow at Willow. "Okay, since you're early why don't you help me get your rooms set while the boys here bring up the bags?"

Willow just looked up to Spike shyly.

Spike looked at his beloved's face and answered, "Jus' one room please, cheerleader" with a cheeky smile plastered onto his face.

"Okay then, I'll show Willow the room while you two" pointing at the two vampires, "bring the stuffs up".

Rushing over to take Willows hand and dragged her upstairs before the two men object. Willow just laughed along while trying to catch up with Cordy's pace.

"Do you think it's a good idea to leave them alone?"

"No worries" Cordy eyes sparkled with surpass laughter. "They should work on their problems, besides we need to talk"

Willow had a sinking feeling about the talk that she and Cordelia were going to have.

ooooo

"So what's with you and Willow?"

"Nothin' that is your business, poof" Spike replied as they headed towards his car.

"Whatever, I'm not the one running from Sunnydale" deciding to ignore the stupid nick name Spike just used.

"Aren't you?" a sheepish grin was shown on Spike's lips.

"I was" Angel glared, "Not anymore".

Spike just arched an eyebrow. "You mean with the cheerleader?"

Angel's eye shifted for second, but he wasn't going to tell the idiot of a vampire here about his love interest. If he isn't going to talk then why should he. "That is none of your business" he replied.

With that Spike laughed as he took one of Willow's bag in one hand and another in the other. 'This is turning out to be a very interesting visit' he thought to himself.

ooooo

"So you and Spike really are..?" The two ladies sat side by side on the bed in one of the bedrooms on the second floor.

"Yes, we're in love" Willow whispered.

"Wow!" Cordy replied enthusiastically, which made Willow smile a little.

"Thanks" Willow answered.

"So…" An expectant look was on Cordelia's face.

"So what?" Confused as to what Cordy was wanting.

"Details girl!" She relied as a matter of factly, "How did it happen and when? And why did you guys leave Sunnydale? Come on!" Cordy urged.

Willow laughed at the urgency in Cordy's voice for the need to gossip. "I don't know how or when it happened, it just did"

"Okay, then tell me why you need to leave Sunnydale?"

"Well it's kind of a long story" Willow tried to explain. "Well basically, Spiked was obsessed with Buffy back then. I don't exactly know what happened between them but all I know is that we fell in love."

Cordy rolled her eyes, "Sounds like Buffy"

"Yea, well anyways, I gave Buffy a night off seeing as she looked a bit off lately. That's when I found Spike sitting by one of the statue stone at the cemetery"

_/Flashback/_

_The cold night was making her spine stiff. She can barely walk properly with the cold weather. "Why did I suggest this in first place again? Oh yea, Buff," She mumbled to herself. Just as she was passing by a huge angelic statue, a sudden rustling sound was heard on the other side of the statue. 'Great, I'm cold and I can barely move, and now I might have to fight a bad-y!' she thought sarcastically as she quietly sneaked around the statue._

_What she found was definitely a demon but a miserable looking demon. He sitting on the ground and his back was propped against the statue. His face looked solemn and tired._

"_Spike, what are you doing here?" Willow asked, genuinely concerned. Spike has been a harmless vampire ever since he had the chip implanted into his head. He still can hit other bad demons but he's harmless to the innocents, therefore he has joined the Scooby gang in a way._

"_Huh?" Spike raised his eyes to the person who intruded his thoughts. "Oh, it's you Willow." He whispered and looked back down to the ground._

_Willow was now really worried. He had called her Willow and not by the nick name he made up for her. She decided to sit by him and try to find out what was bothering him. She didn't know why she felt that she needed to comfort the vampire next to her but she just feel the need to. 'Maybe because he looked so broken' Willow wondered._

"_What's wrong Spike? Anything I can help with?" Willow asked quietly._

"_Huh? What," finally noticing that Willow was talking to him._

"_I asked you if you were fine"_

"_Oh yea, as fine as a vampire could be"_

"_Really? Then why are you mopping here alone?" Willow asked forwardly._

"_We all got problems red, notin' more, notin' less" Spike answered back, never raising his gaze from the ground._

"_Okay, but I'll keep sitting here till you're ready to tell me what's wrong"_

"_Do what ever you want red, but I ain't gonna tell you netin'"_

_With that said, both of them sat side by side in the dark cold cemetery in silence. Hours passed but neither one spoke until Willow found Spike leaning towards her a little. She looked over and found him asleep. Willow giggled a little but she tried to be as quiet as possible. 'Great how am I going to get a heavy Spike back into a safe place before sunrise?' She asked herself. Magic was the only option open to her right now; she couldn't possibly drag Spike into his so-called home. With that she floated spike into the air and carried him back to his place._

_- - - - - - - - _

'_Thump' Just as Willow laid Spike onto his bed he was woke up with a start._

"_What the hell?" breathing heavily._

"_Spike, what's wrong?"_

_Spike turned to his right and found Willow sitting on the edge of his bed with a concern frown marring her face. He couldn't think properly, he just reacted in instinct. He quickly reached out to Willow and crushed her into a hug. He needed comfort and he needed it now._

_Willow was shock would have been an understatement. She was practically stunned. Just as the whole thing finally registered into her mind, she calmed down enough to respond to his need._

_Willow stroked his back as his head was on her shoulder. While doing about her task, she found Spike shivering. That got her even more worried then before. 'What's wrong with him?'_

_When his turmoil of emotion has subsided he finally realizes what he was doing. With closed eyes, he slowly released Willow and backed away little by little. He took an unneeded breath and then he finally opens his eyes. What he said shocked him even more then what he did._

"_Thank you"_

_Willow smiled a little at this. "No problem Spike, I'm here for comfort"_

_Spike smiled back at her and his pain eased a little. He couldn't explain what was going on but suddenly Willow's presence at the moment had eased his broken unbeating heart._

_Willow looked to her watch and suddenly she jumped to life. "I need to go now, but I'll be back to check on you okay?"_

"_I'm fine, you don't have to"_

"_Oh no! I'll be back I just need to get home before they get worried" Willow assured._

_Spike didn't feel like arguing just nodded, plus he thought having her around would be better for him. 'She might be able to help me' Spike thought as he watched Willow walked towards his door. Dread crept up into his chest but he knew Willow will keep true to her words. She'll come back, no matter what._

_/End of flash back/_

"From then, Spike and I have gotten close" Willow explained, "Everyone became suspicious but we didn't care. Not long after that something grew between us, something more then friendship and understanding. It was love." Willow finished with a wide smile on her face and sparkles in her eyes.

"Okay, that explains on how you guys got together but why leave Sunnydale?" Codelia asked curiously.

OOoooOOoooOO

Hope you guys like that! I'll try to update as regularly as possible. Got tons of assignments to do. But my inspiration is over taking me on this story! Hehe. Okay then! Till next time!

P.S. Thanks for those who reviewed.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to those who have reviewed. This chapter is a bit more serious then the last was. I'm sorry for making it look more depressing then it should. Was caught in the moment. Enjoy!

OOoooOOoooOO

The silence in the room was chilling. Everyone around was taking in the information that was given. Not one was daring to speak for it would mean a discussion would follow in order to decide whether to act upon in or not.

"Why did she do it?" Xander finally voicing his thoughts, "What gave her the reason to run off like that?"

Buffy twitched at the question but decided to weave around it. "I don't care why but we just need to bring them back"

"Yes, but it's not like Willow to just leave without much of a goodbye", Giles thinking out loud.

"Well maybe it was Spike's idea, I don't know" Buffy argued, "but all I know is that they left and now we need to find them before something happens to them"

"Buff, did something happen that we don't know?" Xander asked, noting the way she nervously shifted from on foot to another.

"Of course something did or else she wouldn't be as bossy as she is" Anya pointed out causally not exactly knowing the importance of this meeting.

"I'm not going all bossy, Anya!" Buffy yelled, "It's just that I want them back so everything would go back to being as normal as it can be!"

"But Buff… ", Xander tried to reason with her but was cut short.

"Not buts! We are going to find them and that's final!" Buffy commanded and walked up to her room leaving the stunned trios. Not long after Buffy walked out on them the front door opened revealing a cheery Dawn.

"Umm, what's up?" noting the awkward silence between the three guests sensing some trouble.

ooooo

"Okay, that explains on how you guys got together but why leave Sunnydale?"

Images ran through her head. Emotions as powerful as any being can be. Willow stood up from the bed and walked towards the window. She stared out at the beautiful lights in the city but not really focused onto it. The pain was too much to bear as a few tears escaped before she could hold them back.

Cordy kept her eyes on Willow, watching the girl she knew in high school wrapped herself in pain. In the background, she could hear the two vamps climbing up the stair heading towards the room. Guilt was what she felt once she saw the tears rolling down the witch's face. "Willow, I'm sorry to have pried like that"

"No, its fine" Willow turned to face Cordy again, "I just can't seem to get the pain on what Buffy said to me and Spike out of my system"

The creaking of the door signalled to them that the conversation was over. Relief and despair flowed into Willow's system knowing that she had to need to answer Cordelia's question. Upon opening the door, Spike's frown darken at seeing his beloved red in tears laid the bags down by the door. Angel just stood there with a puzzled look on his face as he raised an eyebrow towards Cordy. She just shook her head in reply and dragged him out to give the two love birds some privacy.

Not caring of their host Spike walked up to Willow and brought her into his embrace. Rubbing her back trying to sooth her, as she vent out her sorrow and frustration of the past few days while hanging onto him like he was her life line. He hated seeing her like this. As each tear flowed down her luminous face he felt a stab of pain on his unbeating heart.

They stayed in the exact position for about 5 minutes, not wanting to move from the other's comfort. It was when Willow's cries subsided did they finally let go of their embrace. Cradling her face in his hands he looked closely into her eyes. How he wish he could take the pain away from her. "What's wrong luv? Do you regret doing this?"

"No!" Willow quickly replied and smiled a little when she saw the goofy smirk on his face but it vanished quickly when she tried to explain to him for her emotional breakdown. "It's just that every time I think back on what happen with Buffy it just hurts"

"Its okay luv" Spike tried to assure her wiping her tears away. "She was just surprised, that's all"

"How can you say that?" Willow yelled while she pulled away from his touch. "The look she gave us and the words she spoke was not out of shock but out of disgust!"

Spike sighed at this. He knew Buffy wouldn't quite accept their growing relationship but it was a shocker on how she expressed her feelings about it. It must have hurt Willow much worse than he expected. "I know but what can we do about it?" Spike sat onto the bed, covering his face with his hand as he asked.

"I don't know" Willow replied dejectedly, "I just don't know anymore" She walked towards to him, kneeling between his legs and wrapped her arms around his waist as she laid her head on his chest.

"It's going to be okay" Spike whispered as he kissed her temple. "Everythin' is goin' to be alright luv"

"As long as you're with me it will be" Willow added and felt his hold on her tightened. Yes, as long as she has him by her side everything will be fine. All she ever wanted is in her arms and that is all that counts.

ooooo

"So, what do you think happened?" Cordelia asked as she and Angel walked down the stairs where the rest of the gang were waiting for them to report about their latest demon search.

"I don't think we should discuss it" Angel stated with a frown as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Come on! I'm dying for a gossip! Please!" Cordy begged with huge puppy-dogs eyes. One look was all it took for Angel to laugh it out and all the tension form before vanished. Oh, how he loves this woman.

"You've read enough of those gossip columns in those silly magazines to satisfy you princess" Gunn teased with a smirk from the couch over hearing their conversation.

"Shut up!"

ooooo

The dim lighted house was filled with dark auras as the tension between the people built up. Silence once again filled the room of business. No one knew what to think but one. The only person who observed silently of the things that others failed to see. Dawn closed her eyes and took in the relief that she knew was there as she heard the news of Spike and Willow. "They finally did it", she thought secretly.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Dawn asked innocently.

"Buffy wants us to track them down" Giles explained further, "she wants them back"

"What? Why?" Dawn asked bewilderedly. There by the stairs was Buffy with narrowed eyes as she heard her sister's question.

"What's wrong Dawny? What do you know? Why are you worried about me wanting to bring them back?" With each question being asked her voice became more forceful, and venom seemed to seep out off each question. Dawn looked around a found herself now in the centre of attention. 'Great! Why did I opened my mouth?!' she thought to herself as she cursed mentally.

"Nothing that you guys don't know" She replied as innocently as she could. 'Hope they buy this! Hope they buy this!' She chanted to herself in her head. Buffy narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "You better tell me what's going on Dawny?" Buffy threatened as she walked towards Dawn.

"Buffy!" Giles yelled and save Dawn before her sister could strangle her for answers, "Stop this at once!"

"Stop what?" Buffy yelled back, "She might know something! She was close to both Willow and Spike, therefore they could have told her something!"

"That might be so but that does not give you the right to subject her to that tone of voice" Giles argued.

Buffy growled but reluctantly agreed. "You're right Giles, I'm sorry Dawn" with that Buffy went back to her arm chair she occupied earlier. She hugged herself which made her look pitiful and Dawn felt sorry for her. Buffy had been through a lot and right now all she wants is her friends back but that would have a few consequences. Life is just sometime unfair to those who suffer and Buffy has had enough of suffering for a life time.

Dawn got up from her spot on the couch and went to hug her sister. "Why don't we all have a rest and talk about this more tomorrow when we are all thinking straight?" she suggested. Her eyes pleaded with Buffy to alteast listen to her just this once.

"I agree with Dawn" Giles quickly responded, "its better we all go home and sleep this through"

"I second that man" with that Xander stood up in a matter of seconds, took hold of Anya's hand, kissed Buffy and Dawn goodnight and left. Giles was not far behind him, which left Buffy and Dawn alone in their loving room. "Buffy, lets just get some rest okay?" Dawn pleaded.

"Sure" Buffy answered reluctantly, "Why don't you go up first, I just need some time alone right now". Buffy tried to smile reassuringly to her baby sister but failed miserably. Dawn noticed this but didn't dare to push any more of Buffy's buttons. She has had enough drama for the night. Dawn got up said her good night to her sister and left her with her own thoughts. Thoughts of her dear friend being romantically involved with a monster, as her fist tighten on the cushion she held. She has no intention of sleeping that night. Her decision was made up; she is going to find them with or without the other's help no matter what. With that she stood from her chair, took her car keys from the coffee table and went out the door. She had a couple of old friends to meet.

ooooo

"So what is this demon suppose to be?" Cordy's face scrunched up into disgust as she observed the picture Angel sketched. "He looks as ugly as the others". Not noticing she has insulted her friends, boyfriend and herself. Shaking their heads at her oblivion they went back to business. Everyone of the Angel Investigation was at the front desk discussing on their latest case. Cordelia being relaxed out of them all sat quietly on her chair while the rest surrounded her table filled with ancient books and a sketch of their demon.

"We found out some info on the ugly" Gunn explained "He's been prancing around down town like he owns the place"

"Yes, yes. The upside is that he's as dumb as a rock and relies only on his brute strength, the downside is that though he is stupid, he is sneaky" Wesley continued a book in his hands.

"So what's the demon doing down town again?" The latest member of the group, Fred, asking the same question as Angel did.

"The people there are low profiled, therefore when he needs to feed his choice of victims are not at a minimum" Wes explained finally looking up from the scattered books. "Not to mention missing people aren't noticeable"

"Great, so who's checking it out?" Gunn questioned as he walked to the weapon cabinet, with Angel and Wes behind him.

"Fred and I will keep the guests company while you guys play hero and kill the ugly" Cordy absently voiced out as she walked into the kitchen to get more coffee.

With that said, the boys walked out with their choice of weapon ready for their current mission.

OOoooOOoooOO

Well here is the 3rd chappie. It has been forever since I have updated. I really have no excuse for it. I just was not inspired for a while until I saw a few episodes not to long ago. Brings back memories really. Anyways, please do leave reviews for me. If you can, suggest something for the story. Something to spice it up?


End file.
